Silence
by ktoll9
Summary: Sometimes silence is golden, but not when it's forced. What had been lost, is far better than what could have been. Would they ever hear her voice again? Not as tragic as one might believe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silence**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It had been a simple scene. Yashiro looked on in horror as they placed his female charge on the gurney after clearing away the debris from the fallen stage light and rigging. They had finished almost half of the filming for Sacred Lotus and she was doing exceptionally well, setting the standard for the rest of the cast. She was truly an actress of the highest caliber and he was proud to call himself her manager, even if he did have to split his time between her and Ren.

Yukihito pulled on his glove and quickly dialed Lory Takarada to inform him of the suspicious accident. Things like this just didn't happen anymore. There were precautions, safety measures and _**Sacred Lotus**_ was a large-scale production, directed by one of the most noted directors. There was no way something like this should have happened. He honestly didn't know what he was going to tell Ren when he returned from California, heaven only knows when. Lory didn't really say and only felt the need to tell him, he was working on a Top Secret project.

"Takarada-san... Something has happened on the set of Sacred Lotus... Kyoko-chan has been injured... Yes, Sir... Yes, they're taking her to Angel's Rest Hospital... Yes Sir, I will see you there." He quickly stored his phone, took a deep breath to calm himself and started his car. He didn't need to get into an accident on the way. It was bad enough that Kyoko-chan had been injured, he needed to be there for her if she awakened.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Jouji Morizumi and Yuki Kuresaki combed over the various angles of footage that had been taken of that solo scene that Kyoko-san had been injured in. They had both suspected much over the years, but chose to ignore what was rumored and brought to their attentions. Jouji's eyes went wide as the evidence played before him and Yuki sighed in resignation.

"You do realize that this cannot be ignored. If the authorities do not see this footage, they will most certainly find their fingerprints on the rigging and scaffolding. Neither of them have a valid excuse for being on set or near the wreckage." Yuki informed him.

Jouji nodded. "There is also the fact that the cast and crew will verify that neither were anywhere to be seen during that time." He sighed while making a copy of the evidence they would need to hand over to the investigators and the authorities. It didn't matter anymore, his niece went too far this time and he most certainly was not going to protect her from the punishment that she deserved. He was nothing like his brother.

* * *

"Unfortunately the damage to her vocal chords is quite possibly permanent. We really won't know for certain until she awakens and we can assess her condition further. Fortunately, we were able to intubate her without any adverse effects. With a head and neck injury of this nature, it's just a matter of wait and see. She will most likely need physical therapy to restore mobility. Worst case? It's possible that she will either stay comatose or be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of her life." The doctor paused and took a deep breath while eying the array of strange personalities in the waiting room for the O.R. "As I said, we really won't be able to make an accurate diagnosis until Mogami-san awakens."

Lory shook his head sadly. "Thank you for your honesty doctor."

"You will be allowed in, three at a time. Try not to be shocked at her state." Doctor Tanaka told them before he left the room.

It was shocking to see. She would have looked like a sleeping angel if the lines, tubes, and monitoring machines hadn't been in the room. The sunlight just barely glowed around her, giving her a haloed appearance. Lory quietly cleared his throat. Yuki shook his head and Kanae gasped in shock.

Kanae carefully approached her friend's bedside and sat on the chair on the right side, the side closest to the door. She took Kyoko's limp hand in hers and brought it to her cheek, letting her tears fall freely. "How did this happen?" She mumbled, glancing at Yukihito.

He began to explain to the pair what he'd observed, in detail, then sat quietly on the small sofa on the opposite side of the room, near the foot of her bed.

Lory felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and took note of the name of the caller. "I need to take this." He held up his phone and left the room.

"Lory Takarada here." He greeted.

"Takarada-san, I think we need to speak regarding the situation with Kyoko-san. There is a matter that will need to be discussed as soon as possible concerning the circumstances of the accident." Jouji Morizumi told him. "How soon can you make time?"

"How soon will you need? Kyoko-chan just got out of surgery." Lory informed him.

Jouji sighed. "I think you'll need to hear this before it hits the media. Probably tonight. The recording and several pieces of evidence have been collected by the police and most likely, you'll start getting calls in the morning." He explained.

Lory looked at his watch. I suppose I can move a few things around. "I'm at the hospital at the moment with her manager and her closest friend."

"That's fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes. What room is she in?" Jouji asked.

Lory gave a little start at the request. It was quite out of the ordinary and it told him that Morizumi-san was concerned enough that he didn't care who heard what he had to say. "Um, she's in room 405. I'll let them know you're coming so they'll let you through."

"Very good. I'll see you then. Thank you." He finished and ended the call.

Lory reentered Kyoko's room at sighed tiredly. "Yukihito-kun, the director will be stopping by shortly to discuss the circumstances of the accident. I've been informed that the police have collected some evidence and I want you in on this meeting since you are her manager." He explained and turned to Kanae. "Kotonami-san, would you mind staying with her while we meet with him?"

"I don't mind, sir." She told him, while gently stroking her best friend's fingers and dabbing her own tears.

* * *

Kimiko Morizumi and her manager were enjoying their freedom on borrowed time. They never for a moment believed that they'd been caught on video, once again. If they had made that discovery, they most certainly never dreamed that the evidence would be willingly handed over to the police without second thought, and they definitely didn't think that Yukihito Yashiro would willingly give her uncle the information he needed to contact Erika Koenji and request that she contact the police with the evidence she had of the incident that occurred a couple of months ago on the roof of the shopping center.

No, so confident in their little schemes they had been, that they were out celebrating their success of finally eliminating the competition with dinner and a shopping trip at a few of the most notable boutiques in Tokyo to the tune of over 4.5 million yen. So busy with this little celebration where they, that they never suspected that, before Sayou took the evidence to the police, said footage flooded every social networking site that had anything to do with the entertainment world.

That evening, after she'd settled in for the evening with her new purchases and a feeling of satisfaction, she and her manager would be arrested simultaneously and driven to the local precinct to be processed for prosecution. There was no getting out of this one. All of the money in the world wasn't going to erase the evidence, and Japanese law enforcement did not arrest people unless they had enough evidence to lock away a perpetrator for a significant amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: As much as I would like to see Kimiko Morizumi burn tortuously slow in a fiery crash, and be fully conscious for every moment of it, she will only suffer what every criminal does in this one. This one is about Kyoko and an idea that I got from a comment on one of my other stories. 8) Hope you enjoy this one. *hugs***_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

It was frustrating. She had no sense of how long she'd been in the hospital before she'd awakened. Kanae and Yashiro-san were snuggled together on the little sofa at the foot of her bed. Her head felt like a crushed egg and her voice wasn't working. Not a squeak, whisper or, single solitary noise. For all intent and purpose, she was mute. All she could remember is hearing a noise above her, seeing Kimiko Morizumi and her manager peering down at her from above, and her world going black.

She suspected that something major must have happened, that something heavy had fallen on her. She weakly lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers on each hand. She checked her legs and feet the same way. _At least I can still use those._ She thought with a few tears fighting their way out of her eyes. _Stop whining Kyoko, at least you're still alive._ She scolded herself, and searched around her immediate area for a call button or something, so she could call the nurse. _Maybe my throat is a just little dry, and I only need to drink something._ That had to be it, otherwise the implications were devastating. How could she continue in anything if she didn't have a voice? How could she act? How could she even hold a simple job without being able to talk to the customers?

_There it is._ She picked up the small device and pressed the button, then twisted the knob that said lights so that she had a nice soft, low glow in the room, without waking her two visitors. She glanced a the table next to her bed and noticed a thick book with a small bookmark in the center. _How long have I been here?_ It was a book of fairy tales she noted, and smiled softly at the sleeping female on the sofa. _How sweet of Mōko-san to do that for me._ She sighed and looked up when a surprised nurse came in.

"Kyoko-san, you're awake." The nurse announced softly with a smile. "I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to let Dr. Tanaka know you've finally awakened."

Kyoko waved her hands at her and patted her throat and mouthed the words. _I need something to drink._

The nurse gave her a pitying look and nodded. "Would you like something to drink?"

_Yes_. Kyoko nodded.

"I'll be back shortly with something for you." She told her quietly to prevent awakening the pair on the sofa.

_Thank you very much._ She tried and failed to produce the words.

"You're welcome." The nurse told her, patted her gently on the shoulder, and left.

* * *

At 8pm in the evening, on a Wednesday, a little over one week from the morning that Kimiko Morizumi and her manager had been arrested, Kyoko Mogami awakened. The first call went out to Lory Takarada, who in turn called Jouji Morizumi, Kuu and Juli Hizuri, Kuon Hizuri, and Saena Mogami. Kanae Kotonami contacted Chiori Amamiya and Erika Koenji. Saena Mogami informed Ken'Ichi Katagiri and in turn, he contacted Aki Shoko, who told Shotaro Fuwa, who told his parents. From there the news spread through the grapevine, via overheard conversations. Kyoko-chan was out of her coma. Schedules were cleared, meetings were rescheduled and flights were booked. Three local florists, in close proximity of the hospital were booked solid and cleaned out completely.

She sat in her room, experimenting on the different sounds she could still make, without the use of her voice. Dr Tanaka had told her that with time and therapy, there was a possibility that she could recover the use of her voice. That sometimes things like this healed and cleared up on their own. Although, she had a hunch he was only telling her this to give her a little hope. _Yeah, and Morizumi-san is a saint._ She thought wryly.

"I see that Takarada-san has arranged for a sign language instructor to visit you while you're here." The doctor commented as he entered her room, not realizing that Lory hadn't told her yet.

She looked up at him in surprise and furrowed her brow. _Really? Did he say anything else? _She mouthed.

He smiled at her. "You do have quite a few gifts and floral arrangements waiting to be inspected by Kotonami-san, and Yashiro-san and brought up by the volunteers." He diverted the question. If she didn't know yet, he suspected Lory wanted to tell her himself.

_For me?_ She asked surprised.

He laughed. "Of course Kyoko-san, they've been arriving since you awakened last night." He informed her.

_Wow._ She mouthed with wide eyes.

* * *

Lory was not about to give up one of his most talented actresses just because she couldn't speak. He didn't even need to research to know that in recent years, there had been a small explosion of dramas and movies with actors and actresses that were mute, deaf or, both. There was an entire genre of it in Asian culture recently, and he'd even hired a sign language instructor a couple of years ago because of this. There were at least seven directors that were looking for talents with the knowledge of sign language and the fact that Kyoko could still hear was an added bonus.

He could hardly wait to give her the news. He suspected with her personality, she was probably a little down at the moment. He was certain that this would cheer her at least a little bit. He smiled and peeked into her room, while giving her door a soft knock. "Mogami-kun..." He called to her and she clapped twice to let him know she'd heard and he was welcome to come in.

Maria looked up at Lory, noting that he was no longer lost in his thoughts. "Is it okay if we come in Onee-sama?" Maria asked timidly.

Kyoko nodded with a smile and held her arms wide to hug Maria.

Maria climbed up on her bed and hugged her tightly. "Hi Onee-sama." She breathed out in relief. "I was so worried about you." She told her in tears.

Kyoko pulled back a little, held up her index fingers and bowed them toward each other, then smiled. Ever since her discussion with the doctor that morning, she'd been surfing the internet on her phone and learning simple words and phrases in Japanese and American sign language. At the moment she was telling Maria hello.

Lory chuckled. "Mogami-kun? Do you already know sign language?"

She shook her head. _The doctor told me this morning that you hired an instructor._ She mouthed to him. She seemed a little upset that he would go through all that trouble for her.

Lory shook his head. "No, Rena-san has been a member of my staff for a couple of years now. She teaches the classes for the use in the dramas and movies that require it. You would be surprised how many directors are looking for an actor or, actress with that knowledge." He commented.

She tilted her head in curiosity.

He sighed and sat on the chair next to her bed. "Kyoko-chan, regardless what you think, you will always have a place at LME. You are very talented, and you are a quick learner. Director Morizumi and Producer Kuresaki are holding your spot as Momiji. I've been informed that they have refused to replace you."

_But, what about my lines? Won't that be a problem? _She asked a little worriedly.

He shook his head. "They've already made adjustments and Amamiya-san has volunteered to voice-over for you."

She stared down at her hands as Maria fidgeted. "It's okay Onee-sama."

_Isn't that like lying?_ Kyoko asked.

Lory shook his head. "She will get full credit for it. I assure you."

She looked down at her hands once again. At the moment, she'd never felt so completely useless. _Chiori-chan is going to have to pick up the slack, so they can continue filming._ She thought in distress. Her vision blurred and she felt the moisture on her hands.

"Onee-sama? It's good news, right? You still get to be Momiji. They want you back." Maria stroked her hair gently.

She nodded sharply. She was still having a hard time accepting it and didn't understand how all of this happened. Sure, the doctor had told her it had something to do with the nature of her head injury and the way her neck had been traumatized, but she didn't see how that could be the only problem. Not that she was complaining about it. She could have easily been left as a paraplegic by a matter of millimeters. So, in that aspect she was grateful. It was all a matter of how her brain was being prevented from sending the proper signals to her larynx and a bit of possible permanent nerve damage. They had already done a surgery when she was first admitted to repair a small portion of it, but the prognosis was a little open-ended in that aspect. She had been lucky, most with this problem ended up breathing through a hole in their throat for the rest of their lives. It was that fact that had the doctor a bit optimistic regarding her vocal future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It was almost insane, the amount of offers that were being laid before her. They did give her more incentive to apply herself to quickly learning what could quite possibly be her only means of communication, other than writing, for the rest of her life. The thought did sicken her a little and thinking of it did occasionally bring about a headache or two, but as the Taisho and the Okami had encouraged her to follow her dreams before, she would take heed and plow ahead, looking for another way to achieve her dreams.

As the doctor had told her, she only had a few more days of observation, and her final full day in the hospital after the two weeks since she awakened, was quickly approaching. Mercifully, they had only had to shave a small patch of hair away towards the nape of her neck for the surgery and it would be easily hidden with a bit of creative hair styling. It would appear that Natsu's look would be in use until it grew back or she could just go ahead and get the extensions as Muse-sama had suggested. At least that way she wouldn't need to worry about tightly pinning down the wig for Momiji. _I haven't had long hair in awhile. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad._ She pondered as she distractedly studied the videos that Rena-san had directed her to online.

_I'm really starting to hate Kanji._ She mused as she watched the endless videos on the language she would be using. She was actually starting to despise the Japanese language altogether. She'd never realized exactly how extensive and complicated it was. So many signs and tenses for just one word. _Why couldn't it be like the others and infinitely less complicated? Oh well, I suppose if I want to keep acting, this is something I have no choice in._ She groused a little and continued practicing.

* * *

Lory and Rena were amazed at her ability to learn and apply skills. She'd heard about Kyoko-chan through the grapevine, and was a little envious that most of her own students could barely handle learning the basics. She supposed that Kyoko's was more out of necessity than anything else. Kyoko-chan was actually her first real student that _**needed**_ the language lessons. The others were doing it for their jobs. Kyoko was actually going to put it to a practical use. It made Rena actually kind of proud that she could help someone in such a way, more satisfied with taking the job that Lory had offered her, years ago.

She smiled as she entered the girl's hospital room, and noticed how she was glaring intensely at the small notepad computer Lory had given her for studies. She almost laughed when she realized that Kyoko was so engrossed that she didn't even notice her presence.

She cleared her throat, watched Kyoko turn to her in surprise and began signing as she spoke. "How are your studies going?"

Surprisingly, Kyoko did the same. Mouthing the words while signing them. _"I've actually learned a lot. I really hate Kanji though."_ She gave a mischievous childlike smile.

Rena laughed a little. "I understand. There is a lot to learn." She commented and sat next to her. "I see you're learning ASL too? Are you sure you want to do that at the same time? Won't you get them mixed up?"

Kyoko shook her head. _"It's always been that way for me. I tend to learn more quickly when I can associate the two languages with each other."_ She explained very well, switching back and forth between mouthing the words she didn't know, and signing the ones she did.

Rena leaned in and patted Kyoko's arm. "How are you handling all of this?" She wanted to know her new student's state of mind. Something like this couldn't be easy to handle.

Kyoko sighed. _"I suppose as good as any."_ She smirked a little. _"At least I won't have to worry about accents or diction."_ She let out what could only be interpreted as a silent laugh.

Rena smiled. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. She held up her finger and smiled. _"And I was really lucky. I could have lost my sight, my hearing or, even been paralyzed. In the bigger picture, I guess I only lost something that could easily be replaced."_

Rena wanted to protest. Her losing her voice was a big thing, a very big thing; however, if she was going to see the brighter side of things and count her lucky stars, Rena was not about to sway her opinion on the matter. She nodded in agreement. "You are very right. You could have lost so much more."

* * *

He hated the fact that he had been away from her for so long. What he hated even more was that she had been hurt while he was away, and now he was sitting in the airport in LA waiting for his flight back to Japan. Lory and Yashiro had refused to give him any more information, other than the fact that she'd been injured and she was in the hospital for a few more days. He was a little worried, but the texts they were sending back and forth between each other, didn't indicate that there was any major problems on her end. He only found it a little strange that she refused to speak to him directly, and only responded to his voice mails with text messages.

He stood as they announced his flight's boarding and sent her a final message before he got in line. He turned off his phone. He would find out what was going on in less than 24 hours and his nerves over the situation would be appeased. He made the decision when he left, that when he returned to Japan, he would return to her as Kuon. He would stop at the hospital on the way home to his apartment, and she would meet him as himself. He was no longer going to hide his identity or his concern for her. She was well enough to text him, and she would be leaving the hospital soon, so he really didn't see the harm in it. He just hoped beyond all hope, she wouldn't be too pissed at him for the secrets he kept from her.

He'd spent plenty of time thinking about everything that had happened before he left and was now of the full understanding of the situation with her. Simply put, he screwed up and he knew it now. He lied to her, his cluelessness about the attentions to other women, and he'd been completely clueless to her feelings. Now that he'd had time to reflect, it was quite obvious. She loved him and he loved her.

He wasn't 100% certain how deeply her feelings went, but there was something there that could be worked with. He just hoped that he hadn't doused that flame by leaving as he did. He hoped that she didn't give up, and move on completely. He wasn't certain that his heart could handle it. It had been difficult enough these past three months without her. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and left behind in Japan. When his father and mother told him she'd been in an accident, he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He wanted to hop the first flight back to be at her side, but he'd been forced to stay with the reminder that this was his first Hollywood film and if he dropped it so close to the end, he would be effectively ending his career. He was pretty sure that it would have disappointed Kyoko beyond reason if he'd done something like that anyway. So he stayed, finished and waited for the latest news on her condition, like everyone else. Now he was sitting in first class with his parents only a few seats behind him, and hoping that she wasn't misleading him via phone as she was known to do in the past.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

She never dreamed that her knowledge would actually come in handy for her charge as she translated for him. She giggled and shook her head. She pursed her lips, and fought to control her laughter. "_Ahem_, She said: Tell Sho I'm still pissed at him for kissing me like an anteater looking for food. She also asked if you didn't have anything better to do than sitting in her hospital room all day harassing her. I'm sure you could understand what the last sign meant." She told him referring to the interesting rude gesture Kyoko had given at the end and then turned away from him.

"What the hell? She can't even talk anymore and she's still yelling at me?!" Sho groused. "You can't possibly still be pissed about all of that. You said you forgave me."

"_PHOTOS..."_ She stuck out her tongue at him. "_PARENTS..."_ Shoko interpreted for him. She was actually finding this a bit fun, knowing what Kyoko-chan was saying and her charge being at a complete disadvantage. She had discovered quite a few things that he failed to mention during their little sessions. Not that she was going to tell Sho how she found out. There was the kidnapping at school, he was definitely going to have his ear gnawed off about that one, and she was going to keep a closer eye on him. Then there was the whole Valentine's Day fiasco. No wonder Kyoko-chan was so entirely pissed at him for so long. What kind of guy does that to the girl he likes? He was behaving like a child. This was definitely going to stop, and she was going to make sure not to leave them alone. It seemed that Kyoko-chan saw him as more of a brother, than a love interest.

The things Kyoko was angrily signing to him, had Shoko practically in stitches. It took all of her self-control not to burst into fits of laughter at Sho. Something was said about an anteater fishing bait from her mouth. How kissing him felt like she was kissing an eel, he slobbered so much. She mentioned something about parasites on dogs. Shoko had a hunch that one had something to do with Mimori-chan and the nickname Sho had given the poor girl.

_**~xoxo~**_

Not once did the man outside her door let on that he'd heard all of the translations. It took everything in him to prevent an uproarious laughter, listening to Shoko. So much so, that Kuon had to walk away, get a drink of water and regain his composure before he returned. He sincerely hoped that Fuwa wasn't there when he returned. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold it in if he had to see his face. He almost felt sorry for the guy, considering the abuse Kyoko was heaping upon him regarding his kissing skills or, lack thereof. At least he'd definitely heard the brother part. It had calmed his heart a bit to hear it. Otherwise, he wasn't sure how he would have reacted to Sho being in the room with her when he arrived.

He was curious now. He heard her mention the photos, but what was this that Shoko was saying about parents? He shook his head internally. Maybe it was best if he let her explain later. He didn't want to jump to conclusions on anything concerning her, yet again. There had been enough of that before he left. He was here now to clear things up. To see her, and find out what had happened. Everyone had been so hush-hush about the circumstances surrounding her accident since his flight landed. Lory was uncharacteristically pissed. Yashiro was avoiding the subject completely, and her friend Kanae was being downright hostile to him. _What could have possibly happened? It kind of feels like I'm being blamed in some way. _He really wasn't, well at least not by Yashiro, who knew the truth, but the promise ring did have him doubting his managerial intuitions.

"Well, it's a good thing they arrested the little bitch or I would have killed her myself." Sho paused. He was starting to catch on to what Kyoko was saying in bits and pieces, through repetition. "I will not shut up. She nearly killed you. Even the doctors are saying it's a miracle you aren't paralyzed from the neck down and she deserves more than just jail time." Kuon heard his rival grind out in anger.

Kuon was stunned. _Just exactly who the hell did this to her?_ His mind raged. _How could they've allowed this to happen?_ The fact, that once again he wasn't there to protect her, slithered around in his mind like a poisonous snake.

"Really... Well your precious _**Senpai**_ wasn't there either. Besides, I wouldn't have had a problem hitting a girl that deserved it." He heard Sho say.

_Another actress did this to her?_ He growled internally.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, and you know that! I already apologized for it. Jeez Kyoko, give that one a rest..." She said something to him and Shoko gasped.

"I'm so sorry about that Kyoko-chan... No, it was unforgivable no matter what the circumstances." He heard Shoko apologize and sigh. "I really should have done something that time. I'm sorry, I was just so stunned." Aki apologized once again.

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it either. Look, I gotta go. I've still got two interviews and a recording to do today. I'll see you later. Just text me or Shoko with your new info." Kuon heard the chair scrape on the floor, and the pair walk across the room. He quickly made his way to the seats across the hall and sat as if he'd been there the entire time.

Sho glanced at Kuon as he passed him. He snorted. "What are you doing here Tsuruga? Wasn't it your little girlfriend that did this in the first place? You've got some serious balls." He ground out and left before he caused a real scene in the hospital.

_Girlfriend? What the hell? Who the hell told Kyoko I had a girlfriend? Is this why she's been avoiding me for the past three months?_ He definitely needed to find out what the heck was going on and exactly who's spreading the lies about him. From what he just discovered, he wasn't sure he should even be visiting her until things were straightened out. He slumped in his seat. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wanted to go in, informed about the situation and here he was sitting in the dark, once again.

"R-Ren? What are you doing back so early. I wasn't expecting to see you until the weekend." Yashiro asked a little nervously.

"Yukihito? Why does Kyoko think I've got a girlfriend, and exactly who does she think it is?" This was really turning out to be an irritating day.

Yashiro sat on the seat next to him and sighed. "I'm not really sure if she thinks you have a girlfriend. I never really asked. I didn't think it was my place, but Kimiko Morizumi's manager had eluded to something like that a few months ago when they had tried to..." _Oops, I didn't intend to mention that._ Yashiro stopped and sealed his mouth shut. If Kyoko wanted him to know, she would have told him herself.

"Tried to _**what**_, Yukihito? And why didn't you tell her the truth? Is this why she's been avoiding me?" Now he _**was**_ upset.

Yashiro sighed in resignation. "I wasn't supposed to say anything at all. It's not my place."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I am sick of people telling me it's not their place or none of their business. For god's sake, someone nearly killed her, and they're saying that person is my girlfriend! She's practically been gift-wrapped for Fuwa, and no one will tell me what the hell is going on! It _**is**_ very well my damn business, if they're claiming it was my girlfriend that did this! This needs to be fixed now!" Now he was pissed and his Ren persona was completely tossed to the wayside.

Yashiro groaned a little. "Fine, but we can't talk about that here." He whispered. "This will have to be discussed after we're done here and privately." Yashiro gave him a pointed look. "She cannot know that I told you anything."

Kuon nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll agree to that. Should we go in now?"

Yashiro shook his head. "We should wait for Rena-san. She'll be able to translate for us."

"So, she really can't talk?" He asked a little sadly.

Yashiro nodded his head. "Her vocal chords were paralyzed and there was extensive nerve damage. She was fortunate not to need a tracheotomy, and the surgery they performed relieved the pressure on her spinal chord enough to prevent paralysis from the neck down. She was able to get out of it with only losing her voice, instead of the use of all of her limbs. They did all they could for her voice, but they're fairly certain she won't regain use." He finished quietly.

"Yukihito, who the fuck did this to her?" He growled. "And why does everyone keep telling me, it was my girlfriend?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Ren, I wanted to wait until after to tell you. There's more to this than just this accident." Yashiro explained. He wanted Ren in a place where he could vent and he was absolutely certain that Ren would blame him for it all, for going along with Koenji-san and not taking it to the police immediately.

Ren sighed in resignation. He obviously wasn't going to get what he wanted out of Yukihito while they were still at the hospital, but he did need to make it abundantly clear to her that he didn't have a girlfriend, no matter what anyone said.

He had a really bad feeling that the one they kept referring to had to be Morizumi-san. _She wouldn't do something this drastic, would she? Not for a part?_ He thought deeply, trying to remember all of the things she did and how she'd behaved on set during Purple Down II, not to mention the fact that it was her uncle that was directing Sacred Lotus. He never really pegged her as the violent type, but there were lots of women out there that weren't normally violent that only needed the right incentive to do something completely uncharacteristic or, to show their true colors.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

When she first heard his voice, she was more than a little worried that he would be angry with her for Kimiko Morizumi being arrested. She knew that something like that was an irrational thought, but she had thought that he had feelings for the little viper. What she had experienced was completely opposite. He was doting on her like Cain Heel and she was completely confused by his behavior. She really couldn't have a decent conversation with him while Yashiro-san and Rena-san were sitting in the room with them. What she wanted to do, was let him know she was Bo before he made the discovery on his own, apologize and possibly help him with his dilemma or maybe not. She honestly didn't want to give him love advice on anything anymore. It was entirely too painful to think about and she certainly didn't want to know who the lucky girl was. Well maybe not so lucky, since he was still being such a playboy.

He leaned forward as he sat near her bed and whispered to her. "We really need to have a talk about a few things. Some things I need to clear up between us." He watched as a panicked look fell over her and she nodded. "Don't worry, it's important, but it isn't anything bad. You don't need to have that look." He smiled softly and caressed her cheek. "I promise. Okay?"

She nodded and mouthed the word, "_Okay"_.

"Boss says you'll still be able to finish up Sacred Lotus."

She nodded once again. _"Chiori-cha_n _will be voicing over for Momiji."_ She gave him a defeated look.

"Well, that's a good thing. Right?" He asked.

"_It is, but now I'm limited in what parts I can take."_ She pouted.

He shook his head. "Not as much as you think. There's an entire genre out there waiting exclusively for someone like you. Someone that has your talent. All you need to do is make sure you know your sign language and you'll be good to go." He told her.

She sighed. Now would be a good time to throw in Bo, she supposed. _"At least I'll still be able to keep being Bo, and_ _I've been working on JSL, and ASL. It's been a little difficult, and I think I prefer the simplicity of ASL, but Rena has been helping me with JSL a lot."_ She signed to him and Rena translated for him, hoping that he wouldn't be angry about what she'd just revealed.

He smiled proudly and chuckled. "I kind of found out you were Bo, before I left. I wanted to tell my friend that I got a part in a Hollywood movie." He smiled softly. But, I knew you would be able to do it. You've never let anything stand in your way, have you?"

She sighed quietly out in relief, he wasn't going to make a bit deal out of it. _"I suppose not. There's only a few things that seem to be my major stumbling blocks."_ She flopped back into her pillows in frustration. She was not about to tell him how he was one of them.

"I'm sure things will work out in your favor Mogami-san." He smiled softly. According to Lory, he was absolutely right. They were already making bids for her talents, and once she was back on her feet, she would be swamped with her pick of whatever she wanted to do. They were willing to pay handsomely for her talents. The only problem was trying to fit it all into her scheduling. She still had her modeling contracts, and Bo, but once Sacred Lotus came to an end, at least seven casting directors had requested her once the word got out.

"_I hope you're right, Ren."_ She signed not using his surname or honorifics. It was just easier that way and she was getting tired.

* * *

His heart throbbed at the lack of honorifics she had used. Granted, he did miss hearing the melodic tune of her voice, but to know that she was alive and well, for the most part, was more than enough for him. As long as he could smell her scent, see that she was actually there before him, and he wasn't speaking to her before a headstone, it made him very happy. He really didn't need much else.

"Will you be staying longer, Kuon?" Lory asked as he looked up from his desk.

Kuon nodded. "I want to make sure she is cared for before I even think about leaving again. I don't think my heart can take it, if anything else were to happen to her." He looked down at his hands that were wringing in his lap. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked with a little more irritation than he actually wanted to reveal. He still hadn't been able to get together with Yukihito and have that conversation.

Lory sighed out in resignation. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you." He paused and took a drink of the liquor he had sitting in front of him. "Do you remember when Kyoko-chan first auditioned for Sacred Lotus?"

Kuon nodded, letting Lory know he was still in the conversation.

"Well, she had issues with Kyoko-chan winning the part. Morizumi-san decided to take it into her own hands and do something about the results. She drugged her and attempted to throw her off the top of the building that they were in at the time. Fortunately, Yashiro-kun and Koenji-san were there, and prevented something very tragic from happening. It was recorded and they had thought, that was the end of everything. However, Morizumi-san is not the type that will just go gently into the night without a fight. She decided to make a last ditch effort, and remove Kyoko from the picture completely. She didn't care what it would take, and decided to tamper with the lighting rigs on the set. Her uncle was able to record the entire incident, and gave all the evidence to the proper authorities." He explained.

"Why does everyone think that little troll is my girlfriend?" Ren hissed.

Lory rolled his eyes. "Did you really think it was appropriate to give that girl a ring on White Day as a return gift? Did you really think that she wouldn't brag to everyone she came in contact with over it? She has everyone convinced that you gave that ring to her as a promise, and Mogami-kun is thoroughly convinced that you are completely in love with the girl. I honestly have no idea how you plan on fixing this. You really have no recourse, other than going live and declaring otherwise to clear up Morizumi-san's claims, and convince Mogami-kun." Lory informed him.

"If that's what needs to be done, then so be it. This is getting straightened out immediately, even if I have to stand on the roof, and scream it." Kuon bit out. "I will not have Kyoko thinking that spoiled little diva is even remotely on the same level as Kyoko." He needed to fix what was implied, and this was the only way he believed that she wouldn't be able to keep him from telling her.

Lory smirked. "That's exactly what I was hoping to hear."

* * *

"Oh yes, I do have someone I hold very dear to my heart." Ren told the host of the show. "I've actually known her for awhile. We met when we were children, but she doesn't realize that yet. She's one of the most versatile and talented people I know. Unfortunately, her career has been put on hold while she adjusts to an injury that she recently sustained, that rendered her unable to use her voice." He told her sadly.

"Oh my, what happened to cause that?" The host asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Ren shook his head. "I honestly can't discuss it. It's still being investigated."

The host nodded in understanding. "Other than not being able to use her voice, will she be alright?"

He smiled softly. "She's very resilient, she's actually doing quite well. She starts physical therapy in a couple of days, she's already begun learning sign language so she can communicate without having to write everything down, and she'll be going home soon." He didn't want to reveal the exact date, he'd pretty much given enough information for anyone to see that it was Kyoko. He sincerely hoped that this didn't make her angry, due to all of the attention that was most likely going to focus on her.

* * *

Kyoko sat in her hospital room watching Ren's interview with her mouth agape and her fingers signing furiously in a rant. Oh yes, she knew he was talking about her. He couldn't have possibly been more clear in her identity, unless he gave her name.

"_What the hell? Wasn't he with Morizumi-san? Exactly what the hell does he mean, we've known each other since childhood?"_ She paused for a moment as Rena translated for Kuu and Julie. She stared at Kuu, then at Juli. Her eyes narrowed at the pair as they sat a little nervously under her scrutiny. Her head whipped towards the television when she heard Ren start to list off an almost endless list of her good points. She slowly turned back to Kuu, and gave him a sly look. _"It must have been very nice to finally be able to act in a movie with Kuon, Otou-san."_ She signed casually.

"It was incredible! He's really talented. Not that he wasn't before, but it was enjoyable and I had to work really hard to keep up with him. He really kept... me... on.. my toes?.." He finally caught onto what she had done, and just pulled out of him. He groaned and Juli gave him a light swat on the back of his head. It was her fake phone call to Lory all over again.

Juli shook her head. "And here I thought it would be me that messed everything up." She stood and bowed deeply. "Kyoko, I am very sorry for the deception my family has put you through. I really can't give you the details. It's something that he needs to tell you and explain, himself. Please don't be angry with him. Please just wait for him. I promise he wasn't doing it to purposely deceive you." She plead with Kyoko.

Kyoko let out a silent sigh, and nodded. _"It's okay Juli Oka-san. I've suspected for awhile that there was something there."_ She glanced at Rena.

Rena nodded to Kyoko. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan." She handed her the little tablet computer, that was sitting on her nightstand. "I'll just step out to get some refreshments. Why don't you use this to communicate?" Rena knew when to stay and when to leave, and right now was one of those private moments that this little family needed to themselves.

Kyoko nodded and smiled at her, and signed. _"Thank you."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

He could safely say that he'd never really felt this level of anxiety in his entire life. He guessed that this is how a man felt going to the gallows, as he stood in front of her hospital room door, staring at the handle, and imagining what her reaction would be. He had to admit that he did go a little overboard towards the end of the interview. It was something that he thought only his father was capable of doing, but when he started touting her versatility, determination, beauty, and talent, he had essentially uncorked the bottle, and everything just came pouring out nonstop. It felt good to tell the world and he just couldn't stop, even if he'd wanted to.

He knocked on her door and heard her customary clap, to let him know it was okay to enter. "Good evening Mogami-san." He said a little sheepishly, reverting back to formality, just in case.

He heard a sigh or what could be considered a sigh. She grimaced a little and sent him a scolding look, then patted her bed for him to sit next to her. She lifted the little notepad computer, and he watched her type out what she had to say to him about everything.

**{Were you really talking about me, Kuon?}**

He winced a little, knowing he had a lot to explain. She knew his identity now. He nodded. "I meant to tell you sooner, and not like this. I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to keep it from you."

She shook her head. **{It's okay, but I don't understand why you kept doing it after Guam. Did you really mean what you said then?}**

"I did." He said softly. "I was talking about you when I was talking to Bo."

She pouted a little. **{I think I understand why you said you can't have anyone here. You won't be staying in Japan?}**

His eyes went wide, and he looked into her eyes that now looked like they were about to burst with tears. His brow furrowed. "I... I didn't mean it like **that**... I didn't think that I was worthy of someone as wonderful as you." He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I still don't think I am, but I just can't help it." He paused for a moment. "I love you Kyoko-chan. I did then, and I still do. I don't want to think about what life would be like without you." He told her softly. "I thought I would die, when you were sleeping, and I couldn't be at your side. I didn't want to think about what it would be like in a world without you."

He watched as she typed out her next sentence, and looked up at her in surprise as she signed it to him. **{I would have been upset with you, had you left your filming. I love you too, Kuon.}** She blushed with her eyes closed.

He chuckled. "I know." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, with a sigh of relief. "I love you too, Kyoko." He signed back to her as he spoke the words. It was the first phrase he'd learned, just for her.

* * *

It didn't take long before she was back on her feet and flitting around the set like a butterfly in flight. The only thing that Momiji lacked at that moment was a voice, but that would be taken care of soon after filming ended. They would dub over her old scenes to blend them perfectly with the new ones, and none would be the wiser until the credits rolled at the end. For now, it would be Chiori's voice, but in the future it would remain to be seen.

She and Kuon had worked out all of their secrets and both felt completely stupid that they'd made so many ridiculous assumptions regarding their feeling towards each other. Once they were fully aware that they'd allowed their obliviousness to drive them apart, they were not about to do that again.

In a matter of months, all that were close to her learned to communicate with her, in some form or another, and benefited from it greatly. Learning sign language, had opened up so many new areas for them. It would be a long time before she regained her voice, but the first people to hear it in the end, had been a pair of tiny new ears and the other was her other very important person, Kuon.


End file.
